El amor no espera en vano
by Palin Mounet
Summary: La Dueña de las Cartas no controla del todo su magia... Las cartas poseen los sentimientos de la persona que los crea... Para controlarlas necesita siempre la ayuda del que silencioso la acompaña y protege, Shaoran Li...


_**El amor no espera en vano**_

Un estallido de magia en algún lugar de la ciudad la despertó de su profundo sueño. Permitió a un mundo a oscuras por culpa de la noche contemplar la maravilla de sus ojos verdes recién abiertos. Se vistió rápido con lo primero que vio, tomó su llave de magia secreta y oculta, y llamó a las cartas, que corrieron a ocultarse en su bolsillo saliendo del viejo libro. El guardián la siguió también a una llamada de su ama. También él había notado la presencia de la magia haciendo acto de presencia.

Sakura abrió la ventana cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Cuando terminó de abrirla, se detuvo. No se escuchaba nada, eso era una buena señal, significaba que Touya no se había despertado y su padre tampoco.

-Vuelo- susurró en voz baja, llamando a la carta.

Acto seguido salió volando desde su ventana al estrellado cielo de Tomoeda. Su instinto y su natural atracción por la magia la llevaron hasta el techo de un viejo edificio. Aterrizó con suavidad allí, sobre el viejo tejado. Tomó el báculo con las dos manos, ya sin alas que lo elevaran al cielo. Lo apretó con fuerza. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y tenía miedo. Faltaban tejas aquí y allá que hacían el lugar bastante peligroso por el riesgo de caídas. Los alrededores, que en un tiempo debían de haber sido jardines coronados por decenas de árboles, se hallaban sesgados y destrozados, como si alguien furioso hubiera acabado con ellos tratando de calmar su frustración. Su guardián también se mantenía silencioso, esperando. Eran momentos difíciles, peligrosos. Tras comenzar a crear las cartas Sakura, su falta de experiencia en la creación de cartas propias la habían llevado a crear cartas sin querer. Explosiones de magia involuntaria que creaban cartas sin que ella se diera a penas cuenta. Eran dos, para ser exactos. Yue así lo había determinado.

La que le había llevado hasta allí esa noche era una de ellas. No sabía qué poderes ocultaban, con qué características las había creado. Aparecían esporádicamente, envueltas en el más absoluto misterio. Ahora ya sabía controlar su magia para crear cartas solo cuando ella lo deseara, sin embargo, aquellas que creó sin querer eran cartas salvajes con magia descontrolada, que debían ser atrapadas y sometidas al poder de la única dueña verdadera y absoluta de las cartas. Dañaban a la gente, eran poderosas, y debía tener mucho cuidado con ellas. Las cartas no debían estar sueltas. Así se lo habían advertido sus guardianes. Las cartas sin dueño eran una amenaza para todos.

Caminó lentamente por el techo del edificio. Miraba en todas direcciones, esperando ver aparecer un chispazo que dejara al descubierto la situación de la carta.

-Siento el poder muy fuerte. Está aquí, aquí cerca- murmuró Kero, que volaba al lado de su ama, cubriéndole las espaldas desde su forma original de gran león.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero dónde está? No la veo por ninguna parte- murmuró Sakura- Ni siquiera actúa.

En efecto, no se veía la carta Sakura por ningún lugar. De repente, algo la golpeó en el costado pillándola desprevenida, haciéndole caer del dolor. Kero se acercó corriendo y se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndola de un futuro ataque. Sin embargo, no veía nada allí.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Kero?- murmuró Sakura en un quejido, sus ojos esmeralda entrecerrados en una mueca de cierto dolor.

-No lo sé, pero ten mucho cuidado Sakura- susurró el guardián, tratando de olisquear la procedencia del ataque mágico.

De repente, el gran Guardián rugió con fiereza. Alguna fuerza le había sujetado el cuello, y tiraba de él con fuerza. Clavó con fuerza las uñas en el tejado, destrozándolo, mientras se impulsaba con sus poderosas alas hacia atrás tratando de contrarrestar la fuerza que lo apresaba. Sin embargo, fue inútil. La fuerza de la carta fue superior a él esa vez. Lo levantó por los aires y, sorprendentemente, perdió el sentido y quedó estático en el aire, como si algo lo tuviera allí atrapado. Sakura lo miró temblorosa. Pero pronto dejó de temblar. Tenía que proteger a Kero, aquella carta no parecía andarse con cuidado respecto a ella y, si se había atrevido a hacerle eso al guardián del sello, también se atrevería a hacerle lo mismo a ella. El único problema era que no sabía qué carta utilizar porque no sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa por hacer mientras intentaba encontrar un plan.

-¡Bosque!- la llamó- Extiende tus ramas por el tejado e intenta encontrar a la carta.

Al instante, un ser de indescriptible belleza salió de la carta, y tal y como su ama le había ordenado, extendió sus verdes ramas por todo el tejado, cubriéndolo todo de vida. Mas las terminaciones de sus largos hilos de verdor no encontraron nada que atrapar, así que se limitaron a esperar quietas, como una trampa mortal, a que la carta posara un pie sobre el suelo para atraparla tal y como la dueña de las cartas le había ordenado.

Pero todo fue inútil. De nuevo notó que algo la golpeaba con fuerza, en un brazo esta vez. No vio nada a su alrededor, aunque escuchó el golpe de algo caer. La carta debía de poder volar si Bosque no la había atrapado aún entre sus ramas. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría qué carta podía ser. Tenía que intentar saber en qué momento creó esa carta, en qué pensaba ella en ese momento para saber qué poder tenía la carta. Pero para eso, necesitaba saber cómo actuaba. Eso era lo que le había dicho Kero, y eso tenía que intentar hacer. Sin embargo, si la carta seguía así, no llegaría a saber nunca qué carta era para atraparla.

-¡Espada!- clamó, llamando a la carta.

Al instante siguiente, su báculo se había convertido en una magnífica espada. Esperaba la joven de ojos verdes que aquella carta le permitiera con su técnica percibir de dónde provenían los ataques de la carta.

Y no se había equivocado. Espada era una gran carta de lucha, y le sirvió para saber de dónde procedían los golpes. Espada los detenía todos con un toque maestro. Sakura no veía nada de lo que Espada la defendía, pero notaba cada choque contra el arma de lo que fuera que le atacaba. Al chocar contra la espada, se escuchaba el tintineo de algo duro. Sakura trataba de imaginar qué clase de magia sería esa. Un golpe tras otro, la carta le permitía blandir la espada como una maestra, esquivando unos ataques, defendiéndola en otros. Le daba las gracias a la carta y la animaba a seguir así. Sin embargo, observó con sorpresa que, un rato después, espada comenzaba a desaparecer de entre sus manos, devolviendo el báculo a su forma anterior. Sorprendida y con algo de temor, observó que la carta le susurraba que no podía mantenerse más en su forma de ataque. Sakura, incrédula, no entendía por qué. Llamó a Keroberos pidiendo ayuda, pero el gran Guardián seguía inconsciente, suspendido en el aire.

Apretó los dientes y contuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No tenía miedo, tenía que conseguirlo. Por Kero, por Tomoyo, por Touya, por su padre, por Yue, Yukito… Por todos… Por…

Escuchó algo moverse, y un instante después notó un fuerte golpe en una pierna. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, dolorida. Una lágrima de dolor se le escapó acompañada de un pequeño grito que no pudo contener. Era una carta peligrosa. ¿Qué quería? Sabía que las cartas tenían sentimientos. Esa carta parecía estar furiosa, no quería divertirse, solo destrozar lo que encontrara a su paso. Estaba enfadada, y eso en una carta Sakura era una mala señal.

Escuchó de nuevo ese extraño sonido que hacía la carta justo antes de atacar. Ya no podía usar otra carta, no se le ocurría ninguna otra con la que defenderse o detenerla. Le dolía el cuerpo como para pensar con claridad en ese momento, necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Cerró los ojos y colocó el báculo de la estrella frente a ella, tratando así de poner algo entre el ataque y ella misma, como última protección.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe, pero no había sido contra ella. Abrió los ojos extrañada. Vio una imagen frente a ella que la llenó de alegría y esperanza.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó la joven, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el muchacho sin mirarla. Parecía concentrado en algo que llevaba en una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba su espada.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó ingenuamente con renovadas fuerzas ante la aparición del joven de cabellos castaños.

-Yo siempre te encuentro, Sakura- respondió el otro, en el mismo tono de antes.

Sakura miró la otra mano del chico. Llevaba la brújula. Le admiró en ese instante por su idea. Había traído la brújula para saber dónde estaría la magia, y así identificar la situación de la carta. Vio como Shaoran levantaba el brazo, y en un rápido movimiento, detenía con su espada algo que no podía ver, parando así un ataque. Se escuchó un grito de furia. Era la carta.

-¡Agáchate!- exclamó Shaoran. Pero era tarde para hablar. Se tiró sobre ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Sakura escuchó cómo algo pasaba silbando por encima de sus cabezas.

-Gracias...- susurró, levantándose un poco con su ayuda.

-No es momento de eso, Sakura. Utiliza a Escudo, vamos¡date prisa!- le indicó el muchacho, de nuevo en pie esperando otro ataque. Estaba tenso, esperando cualquier movimiento.

Sakura asintió. Tomó la carta Escudo y la hizo aparecer. Algo parecido a una burbuja de cristal los envolvió en su manto de protección. Se escuchó el golpe de algo chocando contra el cristal. Y fue seguido de varios, que parecían ser retazos de magia. Parecía que la carta tanteaba el terreno. Sakura se levantó, colocándose al lado de Shaoran. Ambos miraban a través del escudo, intentando encontrar la carta. La brújula del muchacho se movía constantemente, seguramente siguiendo el recorrido constante de la carta.

-¿Ya sabes qué carta es?- le preguntó Li seriamente, sin dejar de mirar el exterior.

-No, no he conseguido encontrarla- respondió ella- Y lo más raro de todo es que utilicé a Espada, y de repente desapareció. No podía utilizarla más, me dijo que no podía seguir activa- respondió la muchacha sin comprender muy bien por qué.

-Supongo eso ocurrió porque esta no es una carta de Clow. Ya es una carta Sakura desde su nacimiento, por lo que utilizará tu energía sin que tú así lo quieras. Creo que al ser una carta de ataque, y tan poderosa, debe de robarte mucha magia y energía para permanecer como hasta ahora y a este nivel. Por eso no podías mantener a Espada tanto tiempo con tanta energía. Mantener dos cartas activas al mismo tiempo es peligroso.

-Supongo que tienes razón- murmuró ella, sonriéndole impresionada.

El muchacho, algo azorado por el gesto, frunció el cejo y se limitó a evitar los ojos verdes de la chica, volviendo de nuevo su atención a la brújula y al exterior. Seguía sin aparecer la carta. Quizá estuviera escondida, o pudiera manejar magia desde otro lugar.

De repente, notó un movimiento extraño en Sakura. La muchacha sólo sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas y se volvía oscuro durante un segundo.

-¡Sakura!- la llamó el joven que estaba su lado, tomándola de la mano con rapidez e impidiendo así que cayera al suelo.

-No sé qué me pasa…- susurró ella…

Abriendo en seguida los ojos. Había perdido por un instante la conciencia. Miró al cielo. Kero seguía allí. Parecía no respirar siquiera. Eso le hizo volver en sí rápidamente, aunque comenzaba a sentirse bastante débil. Los ataques de la carta fuera del escudo eran cada vez más fuertes. Vio cómo una gran grieta comenzaba a aparecer en un lateral. Estaba claro que esa carta estaba quitándole cada vez más magia, y eso solo conseguía debilitarla.

-¡Sakura, reactiva a Escudo!- le ordenó Shaoran, al ver lo que ocurría.

-No puedo. Si lo hago, no podré capturarla- contestó Sakura, negándose con dificultad, de nuevo báculo en mano.

Shaoran apretó los dientes, era cierto. Era una carta muy poderosa. Sakura necesitaría transformar el báculo uniendo a Luz y a Oscuridad en su interior para ser más poderosa. Y mantener esas dos cartas activas a la vez iba a requerir de toda su energía. No podía malgastarla y seguir con el escudo activo.

-Déjame a mí- le dijo, resuelto.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, sin entender.

-¡Di a escudo que me obedezca! Yo mantendré a Escudo un poco más, hasta que sepas qué carta es- respondió Shaoran.

Sakura asintió, y ordenó a escudo que obedeciera al muchacho.

-¡Escudo!- ordenó él, activando la carta al tocarla con su espada.

El muro de cristal que los envolvía resurgió más fuerte que antes, volviendo a detener los ataques de la enfurecida carta. Sin embargo, la carta cada vez parecía ser más fuerte. Los golpes eran cada vez más duros. Shaoran no era el dueño de las Cartas, por lo que utilizarlas le suponía mucha más energía que a Sakura. La muchacha sabía que debía darse prisa.

-¡Rápido Sakura! Intenta saber qué carta es- le increpó el muchacho, demostrando así que no podría aguantar mucho más con la carta Escudo a esa potencia.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Tenía que adivinar qué carta era antes de actuar. Seguramente, el simple hecho de saber su nombre no serviría de nada. Era una carta Sakura, no sabía todavía muy bien cómo actuaba su propia magia. Y este era el momento de empezar a aprender.

-Bien- susurró en voz baja, lo justo para que Shaoran la escuchara desde su posición- Es una carta que actúa con una magia que no veo. Está enfadada, así que tuvo que aparecer en un momento en el que yo estuviera muy enfadada- hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar.

-¿Cuál ha sido la última vez que te has enfadado tanto que solo pensabas en destrozar algo?- le preguntó él. La virulencia de la magia de Escudo hacía que su traje se moviera a gran velocidad, y sus cabellos castaños se movieran en todas direcciones, azotándole el rostro.

-La última vez que me enfadé fue…- murmuró, y en seguida se acordó. Cómo no iba a acordarse- Cuando pensé que tú estabas prometido, y entonces yo deseé… ¡Claro!

-¡Llámala!- le dijo Shaoran, escuchándola.

-¡Invisibilidad!- clamó Sakura llamando a la carta.

Sabía que no se había equivocado. En ese mismo instante, Shaoran, agotado, dejó de utilizar a Escudo. Y allí, elevada unos centímetros por encima del tejado y justo un poco por encima de las ramas de Bosque, apareció la imagen de una mujer sublime, de cabellos largos y ondulados, cuyo cuerpo parecía difuminarse hasta casi desaparecer bajo sus pies. Sus ojos estaban tapados por una venda que no parecía impedirle ver. A su alrededor aparecieron varios objetos, como piedras y trozos del tejado, que eran algunas de las cosas que les había lanzado la carta para golpearles.

-¡Luz, Oscuridad!- las llamó Sakura, haciendo aparecer a dos mujeres de etérea belleza, que agacharon la cabeza al estar frente a su ama.

Las dos cartas de convirtieron en sendos rayos de luz y oscuridad, que entraron en el interior del báculo, haciendo aparecer a ambos lados de la estrella que lo coronaba un sol y una luna.

-¡Viento!- exclamó, haciendo aparecer a su primera carta- Rodea a esa carta y no permitas que escape- ordenó la cazadora, adelantándose así al movimiento de su oponente.

Viento voló hasta Invisibilidad, y la rodeó con una corriente indestructible que no le permitía ir hacia arriba ni hacia los lados, por lo que obligó a la carta a ir descendiendo hasta llegar a posarse en el tejado.

-Ahora Bosque, sujétala y atrápala entre tus ramas- ordenó Sakura, sus ojos verdes destilaban determinación.

La carta Invisibilidad observó cómo todas las ramas que cubrían el tejado comenzaba a subir por sus piernas y la atrapaban en un abrazo infalible, del que no podía escapar. Se movía y se resistía, mas era inútil. Bosque la tenía bien sujeta, y Viento le impedía volar hacia arriba.

Sakura se acercó hasta ella, se colocó frente a la carta rebelde, y le sonrió. Con voz tranquilizadora, le susurró:

-No te preocupes, ya todo ha pasado. Ya estás en casa- le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír y con un amabilidad que resultaban extrañas.

La carta dejó inmediatamente de moverse y se detuvo. Su rostro que hasta ese momento había mostrado furia volvió a una calma que culminó en una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura se separó entonces un poco de ella. Movió su báculo con maestría, y pronunció las palabras del conjuro que harían descansar por fin a la carta junto a sus hermanas.

-Regresa a tu forma original Carta de Sakura. ¡Ahora!- le ordenó.

Invisibilidad asintió. El reflejo de una carta apareció en el aire convertido en un resplandor, mientras la esencia de la magia de la Invisibilidad entraba en la carta, ayudada por Viento y Bosque, que la guiaban hasta ella. Un viento sobrenatural lo movía todo mientras ocurría la captura. Finalmente, la carta dejó de brillar, y voló hasta las manos de su ama.

Sakura la tomó y la observó. Invisibilidad aparecía allí retratada. Su pelo ondulado suelto y rebelde, sus ojos vendados por una cinta, las manos unidas y, lo más importante para Sakura, una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. La joven de ojos verdes sonrió también, y abrazó contra sí la Carta.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- le susurró a la carta. Acto seguido su nuevo báculo comenzó a desaparecer. Luz y Oscuridad volvieron a su forma original, y el báculo de la estrella se convirtió en llave.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Li y darle las gracias por todo. Se acercó hacia él, que con su imperturbable gesto austero, la esperaba de pie, todavía con Escudo en la mano.

-Sakura, bien hecho- la felicitó Kero apareciendo frente a ella de repente, que volvía a ser un pequeño animalito, recién liberado de su jaula invisible.

-Gracias Kero- le agradeció Sakura, que por un momento se había olvidado de su pequeño amigo y guardián.

-¿Cómo has sabido qué carta era?- preguntó el muchacho, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que la cazadora había dicho unos momentos antes.

-Bueno, yo...- susurró, de repente algo azorada- Cuando creí que estabas prometido, pensé que quería desaparecer…- sonrió Sakura, con ojos de agotamiento. De repente se detuvo.

¿Cómo había podido decir eso¡Estaba avergonzada! No podía decirle algo semejante a Shaoran.

-¡Borrador!- exclamó la dueña de las cartas nerviosa e impulsiva, sacando la susodicha carta- Borra esas palabras de su mente. ¡Ahora¡Borra ese recuerdo!

En un momento, una figura vestida con cuadros negros y blancos apareció. Sakura, que no había contado con su agotamiento por el uso de tantas cartas, sólo vio cómo la carta se acercaba a su querido Shaoran, rodeándolo y engulléndolo, y se desmayó cayendo desplomada al suelo, agotada. La carta, tras cumplir su cometido, volvió a su forma original con el resto de sus hermanas.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó un sorprendido y preocupado Shaoran al verla en el suelo de repente. Se apaciguó al ver que sólo estaba dormida.

-Dios del Viento, ven en mi ayuda- llamó, haciendo uso de su espada.

Automáticamente, un suave pero potente viento los elevó, y llevó hasta la casa de la muchacha Kinomoto en un viaje por el cielo. Se detuvo en la ventana de la muchacha. Shaoran, con la chica todavía en sus brazos, entró en la habitación, y la acostó con cuidado en la cama, tapándola con las sábanas. Kero les había seguido haciendo uso de sus alas, y se limitó a mantenerse en silencio, metiéndose en su improvisada cama en el cajón, sin decir una palabra.

Shaoran contempló a la muchacha un momento. Sonrió un poco, aprovechando la oscuridad que le protegía de que alguien le viera hacer semejante gesto, y que le permitía tener solo para sí la imagen de la Dueña de las Cartas. Se acercó entonces a la muchacha y la besó en la frente, a penas rozando su piel. Momentos más tarde, ya había salido por la ventana y se alejaba con la ayuda del viento hacia su casa.

-Sakura, pareces muy cansada- le dijo Tomoyo, tras darle los buenos días.

-Sí, es que ayer conseguí capturar una de las dos cartas que creé sin querer. Lo cierto es que si no llega a ser por Shaoran…- sonrió la muchacha de ojos verdes, sentándose en su sitio.

-¿Así que Li te ayudó anoche?- preguntó parpadeando con fingida sorpresa Tomoyo, aunque ese detalle pasó desapercibido para la inocente Sakura.- Siempre aparece en el momento idóneo para ayudarte¿no Sakura?

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí- asintió ella, riendo de nuevo algo azorada por admitir que siempre necesitaba de su ayuda.

Escuchó entonces a alguien moverse tras ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el joven del que hablaban, que empezaba a acomodarse en su lugar tras la mesa de Sakura.

-Buenos días Shaoran- le saludó Sakura encantada de verle.

-Buenos días- respondió él, con su indiferencia acostumbrada.

-Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste ayer¿sabes? No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda- le dijo Kinomoto, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Esto…- de repente el muchacho parecía algo sonrojado, mas la muchacha de ojos verdes no parecía darse cuenta- No es nada.

Daidouji rió por lo bajo, tapándose la boca para no romper el momento. Sin embargo, Sakura se volvió para preguntarle pro qué se reía, mientras Shaoran se limitaba a desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio, procurando abstraerse de lo que le rodeaba.

Poco después llegó el profesor Terada. Kinomoto tuvo que volver su atención hacia el profesor casi en seguida, olvidándose pronto de la risa de su amiga, y tratando de prestar atención a la clase. Sin embargo, pronto empezó a entrarle sueño. Estaba cansada por la aventura de anoche, necesitaba descansar un poco. Y, a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos que hizo por no quedarse dormida, terminó cerrando los ojos y apoyando el rostro entre las manos sobre la mesa. Su mente no tardó en volar hacia cierto momento. Casi todas las noches le ocurría lo mismo. Recordaba el momento en que escuchó sin querer decir a Shaoran a alguien por teléfono algo sobre que estaba prometido de nuevo. Le dio un vuelco el corazón del sobresalto. A penas podía creerlo. Sin embargo, el muchacho le dijo después- no supo muy bien cómo se había enterado el joven chino de que le había escuchado- que él no estaba prometido, simplemente había hablado sobre ello con una de sus hermanas, que sí estaba prometida y se casaría pronto. No sabría decir por qué, pero se sintió tan descansada al saberlo, que le dio un fuerte abrazo a Shaoran, que el chico no correspondió. Supuso que fue por la sorpresa. Sonrió en sueños a pensarlo. La noche anterior también había sido muy ajetreada. Tratando de capturar a la carta Invisibilidad… Suerte que llegó Shaoran para ayudarle, porque ella no habría oído hacerlo sola. Si no llega a mantener él a la carta Escudo…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, despertándose de pronto, sobresaltada.

-¡No!- gritó, espantada.

Se sorprendió aún más al ver cómo toda la clase la miraba parpadeando sin comprender por qué había gritado. El profesor Terada, como pequeño castigo por interrumpir la clase, la sacó a la pizarra a hacer un ejercicio. Por fortuna, la campana de fin de clases no tardó en sonar y pudo salvarse de estar allí mucho tiempo.

-¿Te has quedado dormida, Sakura?- le preguntó Tomoyo, sonriendo divertida.

-Sí, no sé qué me ha pasado…- murmuró Sakura, con la mano tras la cabeza sonrojada.

Se acordó entonces de pronto de qué le había sobresaltado tanto y por lo que había gritado.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué ocurre con Li?- preguntó Tomoyo, sin comprender el cambio brusco en Sakura.

-¡Tengo que hablar con él!- exclamó Sakura, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte- ¿Sabes si se ha ido ya a casa?- preguntó, impaciente.

-No, hoy tiene entrenamiento con los del equipo de fútbol- respondió Tomoyo para tranquilizarla, aunque sin comprender muy bien qué pasaba- ¿Por qué¿Es que ocurre algo malo?

-Oh no, no es nada malo. Es solo que, bueno, yo…

-¿Algo sobre las cartas?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-¡Sí, eso! Exacto. Así que, Tomoyo, lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder volver contigo a casa hoy. Discúlpame.

-No importa Sakura. Nos vemos mañana en clase- se despidió una comprensiva Tomoyo.

Sakura dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro. No sabía cómo, pero había conseguido que Tomoyo no le preguntara más sobre el tema. Era igual, lo importante era ir a buscar a Shaoran. De modo, que se puso en camino y se sentó en los lindes del campo de fútbol a observar. No tardó en encontrara a Shaoran entre la multitud de muchachos que practicaban ese deporte, entrenando. Sobresalía entre el resto. Era el más hábil con diferencia. En un cuarto de hora había marcado casi todos los goles de su equipo. Era increíble.

-¡Ánimo Shaoran!- exclamó Sakura, al ver que el muchacho robaba hábilmente un balón.

No comprendió por qué, pero automáticamente el joven perdió la pelota. Se increpó a sí misma que debía de haberle desconcentrado con sus gritos y por eso habría perdido la pelota, así que se decidió a quedarse callada. Shaoran la saludó con un movimiento rápido de la mano desde el campo, volviendo a correr rápidamente tras la pelota. No tardó en recuperarla y volver a dirigirse al campo de sus oponentes, para dar el pase de gol.

Sakura observaba el juego maravillada. Shaoran era muy bueno. Pero Yamazaki también lo era en la portería, y todos los demás también. Tomoeda tenía un buen equipo de fútbol, sí señor.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, ya empezaba a atardecer. Los muchachos fueron corriendo a las duchas para cambiarse. Shaoran le pidió que esperara un momento, que en un instante saldría. Sakura le aseguró que no le corría tanta prisa. Sin embargo, Shaoran salió el primero de las duchas, ya aseado y cambiado. Sakura advirtió que le quedaba bien el cabello mojado, y así se lo dijo. Shaoran a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-Sí, sí… es que, he tropezado, nada más- la tranquilizó él, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Siguieron caminando. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer dirigirse a ningún sitio. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban caminando por el parque del pingüino en dirección a la arboleda.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy bueno jugando al fútbol. El mejor de todos- le elogió Sakura.

-Eh, esto… Mu… Muchas gracias- dijo él, desviando la mirada.

Siguieron de nuevo en silencio. Ya estaban bajo los árboles. Se filtraba entre sus hojas y ramas las luces anaranjadas del sol de oriente al desaparecer bajo el horizonte. Una suave y refrescante brisa agitaba sus uniformes y sus cabellos, dando una sensación etérea, mágica, incluso utópica. En ese momento, Shaoran detuvo sus pasos. Sakura, unos pasos más adelante, se dio cuenta de la parada de su compañero. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la figura de Shaoran, el cabello ya seco alborotado por la brisa, la bolsa de deporte fuertemente sujeta tras su espalda en una actitud desenfadada.

-No hace falta que sigas yendo por las ramas. Supongo que no me has estado esperando durante todo el entrenamiento para nada. Así que venga, dime lo que quieras decir- la invitó a hablar el chino.

-Bueno, bien, es que yo…- susurró ella, un poco nerviosa. Movía nerviosamente las manos, mirando al suelo.

El muchacho se acercó hasta ella, quedando justo enfrente. Sakura, asustada por la reciente cercanía, se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, la cálida mirada castaña de Li la tranquilizó en el acto. Siempre lo hacía.

-Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes, Sakura- la suavidad con la que siempre pronunciaba su nombre hizo que elevara la mirada hasta encontrarla con la de él.

-Shaoran, yo...- respiró profundamente y así se armó de valor- Quería agradecerte en primer lugar lo mucho que me ayudaste anoche. Y, bueno, también quería…. Es que yo… Bueno. Sé que al final Borrador no actuó sobre ti. Lo sé porque aún tenías la carta Escudo, y yo le había ordenado que te obedeciera. Así que supongo que…

-No, no he olvidado nada de lo que dijiste- terminó por ella Shaoran. Sakura enrojeció, asintiendo silenciosa a las palabras de Li- Cuando me di cuenta de que pensabas borrar de mi mente algo que ya era mío utilicé a Escudo para protegerme. No fue difícil. Como a ti a penas te quedaban energías, no hizo falta crear un escudo muy potente, porque Borrador enseguida volvió a su forma original- respondió él.

-Entonces, por qué parece que tú…- no sabía cómo continuar, no recordaba haber tartamudeado tanto en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué hago como si no recordara nada?- continuó él, como si pudiera leer en sus ojos sus palabras- Porque tú no querías que recordara nada, así que no quiero causarte problemas. Supongo que te arrepentiste de lo que dijiste…- esta vez fue él el que no supo continuar, enrojeciendo levemente, mirando a algún árbol a su derecha, como si allí estuviera la persona con la que hablaba.

-¡No Shaoran!- exclamó Sakura, llamando su atención de nuevo.

-¿Entonces para qué me has traído aquí?- de repente parecía algo enfadado- ¿Es que acaso no ha sido para intentar borrarme la memoria, esta vez definitivamente?- exclamó sin contenerse más.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida y sin entender. Shaoran estaba sumamente enfadado. Había cerrado los ojos y se negaba a mirarla a ella, a pesar de su insistente mirada esmeralda.

-No, Shaoran…- dijo ella.

Y se acercó a él salvando la poca distancia que los separaba, y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en la camisa del colegio del muchacho, cuyo aroma, semejante al de su portador, pudo notar al mínimo contacto. Shaoran no supo reaccionar al principio. Completamente azorado, no se atrevía a moverse. Sin embargo, al notar que la chica no iba a moverse, correspondió al abrazo aunque sin atreverse a mostrarse demasiado efusivo. Este momento le recordaba a Li a aquella tarde en el parque del pingüino, después de que Sakura confesara a su persona más querida sus sentimientos. Posó su mano sobre los cabellos cortos de la joven, y los acarició con ternura.

-Entonces¿Qué querías decirme?- le preguntó de nuevo con suavidad, algo entristecido por esos recuerdos.

Sakura se separó de él entonces un poco, para poder mirarle a la cara. Shaoran se sorprendió al descubrir que sus ojos verdes brillaban, algo nublados por el asomo de las lágrimas.

-No quiero que olvides lo que dije, Shaoran. Es más, quiero que sepas que cuando pensé que estabas prometido de nuevo todo se volvía oscuro para mí, y que no supe que hacer. Casi se me paró el corazón Shaoran.- las palabras de la muchacha calaron profundo en el joven chino, que escuchaba atentamente- Así que me puse a pensar en ello y, me di cuenta de que… Shaoran, tú… -respiró profundamente para coger fuerzas, mientras miraba con todas las fuerzas de su ternura a Li- ¡Eres la persona más importante para mí de todo el mundo!- exclamó la joven, con las mejillas marcadas de un color rojizo.

Esperó a que él le contestara, o a que le dijera que ya no le correspondía de la misma manera. Que lo que había sentido por ella en un pasado se había esfumado. Suspiró bajando la mirada. No entendía por qué, pero le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No podía controlarse. Y, lo peor de todo, Shaoran seguía allí frente a ella, silencioso sin contestar palabra. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, por miedo a ver su reacción.

Shaoran no se había movido un milímetro tras las palabras de Sakura. Inmóvil, ya no la abrazaba, separados de nuevo el uno del otro. Su mirada se ocultaba tras sus cabellos castaños, esperando a dar un veredicto.

-Tú también eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí, Sakura- dijo al fin, con aquella voz elegante y seria propia de él. Sakura le miró, los ojos brillantes de emoción y sorpresa- Yo te amo, Sakura, y por mucho tiempo que pase, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

-Shaoran…- fue lo único que dijo Sakura, antes de volver a fundirse con el muchacho en un abrazo.

Esta vez Li fue más hábil. La atrapó entre sus brazos, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Sakura olía a flor de cerezo, era cálida, dulce, perfecta. Toda ella era agradable para él, no podía decir nada que no le gustara de aquella muchacha. Sin embargo, al poco notó cómo los hombros de la joven comenzaban a temblar, mientras un pequeño sollozo llegaba hasta sus oídos. Sin entender, la separó de nuevo a regañadientes de él.

-Sakura¿estás bien?- le preguntó, sin entender bien la reacción de la chica.

Se había preocupado. Siempre le ocurría eso. No podía ver a las chicas llorar, y mucho menos a ella, a su querida y dulce Sakura. Verla derramar lágrimas era más tormento que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo sin dejar de llorar.

-Gracias por todo Shaoran. Gracias por haberme esperado- le sonrió con tanta dulzura que el corazón no podía bombearle más rápido, parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Entonces, algo le dijo al muchacho que era el momento. La acercó lentamente hacia él, a la vez que él mismo acercaba su rostro al de ella. Sakura se sorprendió por el gesto de Shaoran, sin embargo, la decisión en el rostro del muchacho llegó hasta ella como una corriente de seguridad y confianza. Sin saber cómo, se encontró atrapada entre los brazos y los labios de Shaoran. Correspondió al beso encantada, permitiendo que él le demostrara lo mucho que la quería lo duro que había sido esperarla durante tanto tiempo en silencio.

Una luz brillante los rodeó entonces. Se separaron con rapidez. Shaoran hizo aparecer su espada rápidamente, y se colocó frente a Sakura, esperando cualquier a taque. Ella, mientras tanto, llamó a su báculo, sabiendo que podía confiar en que él la protegiera mientras realizaba el hechizo para crear su vara. Bajo sus pies, el círculo de Sakura apareció, girando el sol, la luna, y la estrella. Entonces apareció frente a ellos un ser semejante a una pequeña hada. Batía las alas rápidamente, y tenía un resplandor rosáceo. Se acercó hasta ellos. Li interpuso entre ellos y la criatura su espada, dejando claro que sabía cómo utilizarla si se atrevía a atacarles.

-Regresa a tu forma original carta de Sakura. ¡Ahora!- le ordenó la muchacha desde atrás.

Apareció frente a su báculo la forma de una carta brillante, y la esencia de aquel ser voló, internándose en el corazón de la carta. Cuando el resplandor terminó, voló hasta su dueña, que la cogió en el aire.

-Sentimiento- leyó en voz baja el nombre de la carta.

-Así que esta es la segunda carta- dijo Shaoran, mirándola también.-La última de las dos- se dijo para sí mismo.

-Sí. Estoy segura de que ha aparecido al encontrar un sentimiento muy fuerte, tan fuerte como el que sentí yo cuando me dijiste que no estabas prometido, Shaoran- le dijo Sakura sonriendo contenta. El muchacho enrojeció un poco por lo que le decía. No se acostumbraba a las sonrisas femeninas de Sakura.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura. Ya se ha hecho de noche, tu padre y tu hermano estarán preocupados- le dijo, comenzando a caminar.

Sakura asintió y sonrió, caminando de nuevo a su lado. Le tomó tímidamente del brazo. Sonreía de felicidad, mirando el camino por el que él la acompañaba hasta su casa. Shaoran la miraba de reojo, notando el cálido contacto de Sakura tomando su brazo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que él podría ser el motivo de tanta felicidad. Sonrió con disimulo: Ella sí que era el motivo de su felicidad.

_Fin_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Hola a todos! Hacía siglos que no escribía absolutamente nada, y qué decir que este es mi primer fic de CCS, así que espero que no haya estado mal. Gracias a todos los que os toméis el tiempo de leerlo, espero que os guste. Un saludo!_

_Palin__Mounet_


End file.
